A Essência de Wood
by We Would Snog Snape
Summary: [TRAD] Depois de uma queixa a denunciar a sua doentia obsessão por Quidditch, Oliver tem de escrever um ensaio sobre aquilo que o torna Oliver Wood. Para seu grande desagrado, a equipa insiste em fazer o trabalho por ele.


**Título: **A Essência de Wood

**Autora:** MWPPMarauders

**Classificação: **PG

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. A fic pertence à MWPPMarauders. A tradução pertence-nos a nós.

**Sumário: **depois de uma queixa a denunciar a sua doentia obsessão por Quidditch, Oliver tem de escrever um ensaio sobre aquilo que o torna Oliver Wood. Para seu grande desagrado, a equipa insiste em fazer o trabalho por ele.

**Extra: **ocorre durante PdA.

**Agradecimentos: **obrigado à MWPPMarauders por concordar com a tradução da sua fic – poderão conferir a versão original na nossa lista de favoritos. Obrigado à T, por ser o _meu_ dicionário Inglês-Português ambulante (Belinha: Eu disse que te agradecia). Obrigado a _ti,_ que aqui entraste e estás prestes a prosseguir a tua leitura – acreditamos que não te vais arrepender!

**N/T: **Jane e Belinha avisam que são completamente malucas - verdade inquestionável! E o Snape é um querido, daí o nome da parceria! xD Deixem reviews! Postem, carago!! Agora a sério (porque antes era a brincar xD): esperamos que gostem!

* * *

**A ESSÊNCIA DE WOOD**

Hoje não é um belo dia. Não porque esta manhã acordei coberto de xarope de ácer, numa cruel partida dos gémeos Weasley. Ou porque bati com a cabeça na mesa ao reaver o garfo que caíra ao chão durante o almoço. Até podem pensar que foi porque os Weasley faltaram ao treino, uma vez que estavam a ser castigados pela terceira vez numa semana. Não, foi porque Katie Bell decidiu que eu estava demasiado focado no Quidditch e não o suficiente nos meus amigos, na minha família e nos meus estudos.

Agora estou de castigo a escrever um ensaio sobre aquilo que me faz ser eu mesmo; Oliver Wood. Possivelmente vocês perguntam o porquê de eu ter de fazer tal coisa. Bem, a minha querida _chaser_ decidiu queixar-se de mim à McGonagall pela minha super-obsessão e por colocar o Quidditch antes da minha segurança. E então se eu disse à minha equipa que preferia saltar da vassoura a deixar a _quaffle _entrar nos aros de marcação? Não quer dizer que o fizesse. OK, talvez até fizesse. Mas como podem ver, hoje não é um belo dia.

Suspiro de frustração enquanto observo o meu suposto ensaio. Até agora tenho:

_Olá, o meu nome é Oliver Wood._

Não sei que é suposto eu escrever.

- O que é que te torna Oliver Wood? – perguntara-me a professora McGonagall.

- A minha certidão de nascimento, acho eu! – respondera-lhe.

A resposta valeu-me menos cinco pontos para os Gryffindor pelo descaramento. Sinceramente, aquela mulher é tão rígida. Seria de esperar que fosse um pouco mais branda com os membros da sua própria equipa, especialmente os que fazem parte da equipa de Quidditch. Ela não quer que a gente vença a Taça?

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz barulhenta que eu conheço demasiado bem.

- Que 'tás a fazer aqui, Oliver? – pergunta Fred Weasley enquanto se senta junto a mim no sofá.

- Graças à Bell estou a escrever um ensaio sobre aquilo que me torna Oliver Wood – respondi com azedume.

Para meu desânimo, Fred ri-se antes de o disfarçar com tossidelas.

- Bem, isso é fácil! – diz ele, e retira-me o pergaminho das mãos.

Depois de dois minutos de escrita, devolve-me o ensaio. Agora diz:

_Olá, o meu nome é Oliver Wood. Eu como, durmo e respiro Quidditch. Sinto um prazer cruel ao marcar treinos matinais, bem como à noite, todos os dias. Sou um tirano dentro e fora do campo. Nenhum jogador de Quidditch terá um momento de descanso se eu estiver envolvido. Quidditch é a única coisa com a qual me preocupo. _

Abano a cabeça e franzo as sobrancelhas. Eu preocupo-me com outras coisas para além do Quidditch!

- Ah sim? Como o quê? – ouço Fred perguntar quando digo o que pensava em voz alta.

Bem, vamos a ver, em que é que pensei hoje? O próximo jogo contra os Slytherin, o novo passe que a Alicia não consegue fazer, o corte de cabelo da Katie (se bem que não ia dizer esse) e o horário do novo treino de Quidditch. OK, isto não me ajuda em nada.

- Coisas! – digo quando não me consigo lembrar de mais nada.

- Sim, como queiras, Wood – diz Fred antes de sair pomposamente para ir espalhar o caos noutro sítio qualquer.

Pelo menos agora estou sossegado, o silêncio é bom. Mas depois de dois minutos a pensar no que iria escrever começo a sentir falta das queixas constantes. Mesmo no momento certo, uma voz chama:

- Eh, Wood, a trabalhar o novo jogo?

Levanto o olhar para encarar o rosto sempre sorridente de Alicia Spinnet.

- Não, estou a escrever um ensaio! – respondo-lhe.

- Oh! – ri Alicia. – A Katie contou-me. Como está a correr?

Entrego-lhe o pergaminho em silêncio. Alicia, que eu sempre considerei como a pessoa mais simpática da equipa, rebenta em gargalhadas.

- Tu não escreveste isto, pois não?

- Não, foi o Fred – digo. – Não tem graça. Eu preocupo-me com outras coisas para além do Quidditch!

Alicia acena com a cabeça, tentando parecer séria:

- Sim, sim, claro que sim, Oliver. Olha, deixa-me ajudar-te! – diz ela, pegando na sua grande pena de pavão.

Agradeço-lhe com toda a minha gratidão e observo a sua face esmagar-se de concentração. Sinto-me feliz por o George não estar aqui; se estivesse, sei que ela não se conseguiria concentrar nem um bocadinho. Apesar das minhas ordens constantes para que não hajam namoros entre jogadores da equipa, estes dois "flirtam" constantemente. Vários minutos passam ainda antes de ter o ensaio de regresso às minhas mãos. Alicia observa-me enquanto leio. A última adição diz:

_Ocasionalmente, penso no bem-estar dos meus jogadores. Nunca deixo de os visitar quando estão na Ala Hospitalar. Até lhes levo chocolates ou flores, apesar de também os ameaçar com uma suspensão se se tornarem a magoar de novo. Por isso, acho que estamos de volta ao Quidditch. Não tenho consideração por ninguém, sou grosseiro e vaidoso também… talvez isso se deva ao encorajamento das minhas queridas fãs perseguidoras. Contudo, a coisa mais notável na minha pessoa é o meu sotaque escocês, que atrai tantas raparigas. _

- Eu não tenho um clube de fãs! – grito zangado, decidido a ignorar os comentários sobre a minha personalidade.

Alicia apenas aponta para trás de mim. Viro-me e vejo um grupo de raparigas, alunas desde o primeiro ao sexto ano, que olham para nós – ou melhor, para mim. Elas riem-se quando as vejo e algumas corajosas ainda me atiram beijos. Opto por ignorar este momento e viro-me de novo para Alicia.

- Muito obrigado, Alicia! – digo sarcasticamente. – Ajudaste-me imenso!

Ela apenas sorri, sem entender.

- Foi um prazer, Oliver – e depois sobe para o dormitório.

Seguro a cabeça com as mãos e suspiro. Talvez a McGonagall até me compreenda se lhe entregar isto. Apesar de ela ter pedido uma folha de pergaminho e isto ser apenas um quarto da mesma. É então que uma nuvem de fumo malcheiroso aparece à minha esquerda. Já me sinto nauseado devido ao cheiro quando uma voz pergunta:

- Então, Wood, porque estás tão em baixo?

Salto cerca de um metro no sofá e ponho-me em pé. Ouço uma gargalhada malévola do meu lado direito e viro-me para me deparar com George Weasley.

- Que raio, George, não me apareças assim à frente! – zango-me eu.

George levanta as mãos em sinal de inocência e sorri ironicamente:

- Estou apenas a testar alguns produtos originais dos Weasley – diz ele, referindo-se ao fumo.

Observo-o antes de me decidir a guardar a minha raiva para o treino de Quidditch de amanhã. Acho que lhe ficam bem umas voltas em torno do campo.

- Estou a escrever um ensaio de castigo – conto-lhe.

Estou farto de explicar às pessoas o que estou a fazer. Parece que hoje tiraram o dia para chatear o Oliver!

- Ah sim, penso que o Fred me mencionou isso há pouco. Vem, eu ajudo-te na tua cruzada para definires a essência de Wood. Penso que já mencionaste o Quidditch… – e, para meu grande aborrecimento, arrebatou-me o ensaio.

Mas porque é que toda a gente me diz que sou obcecado por Quidditch? Não penso assim tanto nisso! Sim, ele ocupa o meu pensamento quase todo o dia, mas também me lembro de outras coisas, como trabalhos de casa. Esperei enquanto ele escrevinhava, esboçando ocasionalmente um sorriso malandro. Pouco depois, como se me estivesse a oferecer uma medalha, devolveu-me o ensaio. Com uma vénia teatral, George pediu-me para o ler, na esperança de ver a minha reacção:

_Para além do meu anormalmente grande ego e do meu cérebro obcecado por Quidditch, encontra-se ainda o meu vício em gritar. Adoro gritar com os meus colegas de equipa quando eles estragam tudo. Se estiver perto do campo de Quidditch durante um treino é bem capaz de ouvir "Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de perder a bola agora, Bell" ou "Weasleys, parem de jogar à apanhada com essas bludgers!" Gritar é também uma constante quando um dos membros apanha uma detenção ou falta a um treino pelo mesmo ou por doença. A única coisa mais aborrecida que os meus gritos são os meus discursos. Eles tendem a demorar horas, especialmente os que ocorrem antes dos treinos. Devia ganhar um prémio pelos discursos mais aborrecidos da História mundial. _

Franzo as sobrancelhas. Os meus discursos não são assim tão aborrecidos e decerto não grito assim tanto.

- Weasley, sugiro-te que corras! – digo-lhe eu.

A minha voz deve ter soado bem mais ameaçadora do que aquilo que eu pretendia, uma vez que George pareceu assustado e fugiu da sala mais depressa do que, segundo os rumores, voa a nova Flecha de Fogo. Oh meu Deus, até as minhas comparações envolvem o Quidditch! Começo a ver porque é que os meus colegas de equipa referem sempre o mesmo.

- Passa-se algo, Oliver? – pergunta Harry ao entrar na companhia dos seus dois amigos Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.

Tremo quando vejo Ron; não consigo tirar a imagem dele a vomitar lesmas da minha mente.

- Não, Potter, estou apenas a escrever o meu ensaio – respondo.

Hermione olha para mim quando menciono a palavra "ensaio":

- Posso ajudar-te, se quiseres! – oferece-se ela.

- Não é trabalho da escola, tenho de descrever aquilo que me torna Oliver Wood! – informo-a, reparando na forma desapontada que o seu rosto toma.

- Oh, nesse caso posso ajudar-te eu! – oferece-se Harry.

Entrego-lhe o ensaio e agradeço-lhe, mesmo sabendo que, na certa, não me vai ajudar mais que os outros. Depois de acrescentar algumas frases, ele devolve-me o pergaminho e acena-me em despedida. Ron e Hermione sentam-se com ele nos cadeirões de braços junto à lareira, de expressões sérias enquanto conversavam acerca de algo. Sinceramente, espero que o trio não esteja a planear em salvar a escola de novo, nós perdemos a Taça no primeiro ano devido aos seus heroísmos. Tentando concentrar-me no meu ensaio, li aquilo que Harry escrevera:

_Também consigo ser bastante prestável para os meus colegas de equipa. Fui eu quem ensinou Harry Potter a jogar Quidditch e elogio sempre o seu talento. Contudo, os meus treinos tendem a ser muito longos e exaustivos. Isso apenas porque quero treinar a equipa bem o suficiente para conseguirem ganhar a Taça para os Gryffindor. Além disso, eu paro sempre que algum dos jogadores se magoa. _

Sorrio; a contribuição de Harry foi de longe a mais simpática de todas, daí que tenha decidido esquecer a parte dos treinos longos e exaustivos. Pelo menos agora o meu ensaio está concluído. Estou prestes a pegar na pena e a escrever quando sou interrompido pela voz alegre de Angelina Johnson:

- A trabalhar no ensaio? – pergunta ela enquanto se senta junto a mim.

- Sim, apesar de eu apenas ter escrito uma frase.

Angelina ri-se:

- Bem, acho que vou continuar com a tradição de teres outras pessoas a escrever por ti.

Ela lê o que os outros escreveram e faz uma careta:

- Tudo isto só diz respeito ao Quidditch, Wood! – diz, confirmando aquilo que eu já sabia.

- Bem, parece que é isso que me torna Oliver Wood! – respondo com um encolher de ombros.

- Não achas que é um pouco triste não existir nada aqui sobre estares com os teus amigos? – pergunta ela, curiosa.

Suponho que ela esteja certa.

- Nem por isso! – minto.

- Wood, és o pior mentiroso de sempre! Consigo ver através de ti, tal como consigo quando tu negas que gostas da Katie, apesar de olhares para ela durante os treinos – diz Angelina com um sorrisinho.

- Eu não gosto da Katie! – grito, amaldiçoando silenciosamente a minha face no momento em que a sinto aquecer.

- Talvez devêssemos acrescentar aqui algo sobre seres um mentiroso compulsivo! – responde ela, astuciosamente.

No momento em que ela começa a escrever no meu ensaio, penso naquilo que me disse. E então se eu tenho a tendência de olhar para a Katie durante os treinos? É uma rapariga bonita, é difícil não olhar. Não penso assim tanto nela. Só uma ou duas vezes durante o dia, o que é normal. OK, talvez um ou dois dos meus sonhos a envolvam. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dela! Se assim fosse, já gosto dela desde o meu quinto ano, por favor!

- Wood! – chama Angelina, acenando com uma mão em frente do meu rosto.

- O quê? Desculpa! – digo eu quando me apercebo que estava na lua.

- A pensar na Katie? – troça ela, com um sorrisinho irónico uma vez mais.

A maldita da minha cara torna a aquecer:

- Não!

- Bem, lê aquilo que eu escrevi! – ordena Angelina.

Olho para o meu ensaio, agora completo:

_Há algo com o qual me preocupo mais do que com Quidditch: a minha amiga e colega de equipa Katie Bell. Somos amigos desde que ela se juntou a nós no seu segundo ano. Apesar de ela ser três anos mais nova, não consigo deixar de pensar nela todo o dia. Nunca o disse a ninguém, mas eu amo-a. Por isso, penso que não são apenas a minha obsessão por Quidditch, o meu ego, o meu clube de fãs, o meu sotaque escocês, os meus discursos aborrecidos e o gritar constante que me tornam Oliver Wood. Sem a Katie, seria apenas mais um gajo emproado que joga Quidditch._

Eu mal posso crer que a Johnson escreveu uma coisa destas num ensaio para a escola. Tenho de o queimar agora mesmo!

- Johnson, vou matar-te! – grito, zangado.

Angelina sorri maldosamente, uma expressão que encaixaria bem no rosto dos gémeos Weasley, antes de berrar:

- Ei, Katie, o Oliver quer que leias o ensaio dele! – e depois foge.

Os meus olhos esbugalharam-se de terror quando Katie se aproximou de mim:

- Bem, vamos lá então! – diz ela, com a mão estendida para mim, na expectativa.

- Não! Não podes lê-lo! – digo, talvez demasiado agressivo.

Ela parece apanhada de surpresa:

- Porque não? – e depois os seus abrem-se e ela sorri ironicamente – Tens aí algo pessoal? Talvez uma pessoa de quem gostas?

Pela terceira vez, sinto a cara a arder e abano a cabeça:

- Não, apenas mais do mesmo! – minto.

Acho que ando a mentir muito nestes últimos tempos. Talvez devesse mesmo ter acrescentado que sou um mentiroso compulsivo algures no ensaio.

- Oliver, nunca ninguém te disse que és o pior mentiroso que há memória? – pergunta Katie.

Na verdade, a Angelina acabou de o dizer.

- Não sou nada! – respondo-lhe.

Sem qualquer aviso, Katie ataca-me de repente e arranca-me o ensaio das mãos.

- Não! – grito, completamente maluco, perseguindo-a pela sala comum para tentar recuperá-lo.

Katie simplesmente move a mão e os meus pés colam-se ao chão. Lindo, agora vai descobrir que eu tenho um fraco por ela! Primeiro, tento descolar os meus pés, mas acabo por me entregar à derrota e observo-a, em desespero, enquanto se ri a ler o meu ensaio.

- «Odeio a Angelina!» – penso para mim mesmo. - «Vou matá-la!»

E então os seus olhos tornam-se muito redondos e as suas faces tornam-se vermelhas. Não consigo deixar de reparar que ela parece sorrir um pouco.

- «Talvez ela goste de mim!» – penso antes de riscar a ideia.

Katie olha para mim e sinto-me corar:

- Eu não… – começo, mas ela interrompe-me.

- Oliver, porque não me disseste que gostavas de mim? – pergunta-me.

Engulo em seco, tudo o que consigo responder é:

- Não sei.

- Há quanto tempo? – pergunta de novo, com o olhar fixo em mim.

Tento o meu melhor para não olhar para ela.

- Desde o meu quinto ano! – murmuro enquanto penso no quanto eu odeio a Angelina e no quão terrível este dia tem sido.

O sorriso de Katie parece maior.

- Bem, Mr. Wood, que diria se eu lhe contasse que também gosto de si?

Sorrio abertamente e quando ela se aproxima o suficiente de mim, beijo-a. Consigo senti-la a beijar-me de volta e quando nos separamos ela sorri tanto quanto eu.

- Bem, vou deitar-me! – declara ela.

- Adeus, Katie! – respondo, beijando-a uma vez mais.

Ela diz-me adeus e depois acrescenta:

- Espera, falta uma coisa no teu ensaio!

Observo-a enquanto ela acrescenta algo no final do ensaio e depois escreve qualquer coisa no topo. Ela devolve-me o olhar.

- Mudei-o para que a última frase diga sem a minha namorada Katie. Também acrescentei que gostas de mim desde o meu primeiro ano e um título que o George sugeriu há pouco – informa-me.

- É perfeito! – digo-lhe com toda a verdade depois de ler o topo do ensaio que agora diz "A Essência de Wood".

Enquanto ela se afasta, não consigo parar de pensar que talvez o dia de hoje não tenha sido assim tão mau. Acho que agora não tenho de matar a Angelina, talvez lhe deva antes agradecer. E só quando Katie desaparece em direcção ao dormitório é que eu percebo que continuo preso ao chão.

- Ei, Bell! Acho que te esqueceste de me soltar!

**FIM**


End file.
